


La police de  l'inceste

by Simpsonraconte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Sam - Freeform, Dialogue, Humour, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Sam et Dean sont convoqués pour un interrogatoire, mais les agents obtiennent un peu plus d'information que ce qu'ils ont négocié.





	La police de  l'inceste

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Incest Police](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024986) by [dirigibleboyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleboyking/pseuds/dirigibleboyking). 



> Information avant lecture pour ceux qui ne se rappellent plus et spoilers : Henricksen le personnage qui est apparut dans la saison 2 et 3. C’est un agent du FBI qui un jour les a coincés et interroger avant de se faire tuer par Lilith. Oasis Plains est l’endroit où Sam et Dean ont travaillé un cas à Oklahoma saison 1 épisode 8.

– Veuillez indiquer votre nom pour l’enregistrement.

– Steve McQueen.

– Nous allons encore ressayer. Votre nom, s’il vous plaît.

– Wow, madame, détendez-vous un peu. Dean magnifiquement Winchester, ok ?

– D’accord, Dean magnifiquement Winchester. Nous avons quelques questions auxquelles nous aimerons que vous répondiez. L’honnêteté est requise.

– Hey, je suis sûr qu’on va trouver un compromis. Rappelez-moi, à quelle heure finissez-vous ?

– Environ une trentaine d’année avant que vous n’obteniez une libération conditionnelle mon pote, alors arrêtez.

– Pas de soucis, mon cœur. Je m’améliore avec l’âge.

– Mmm… écoutez maintenant, Dean. J’aimerais que vous me décriviez la nature de votre relation avec Sam.

…

– Sam ? Vous voulez dire mon petit frère ?

– Non, je veux dire cette plante en pot. Oui, Dean, ton’’ hum,- petit frère.

– Huh !

…

– Euh bien, vous savez. C’est une putain de petite pute d’intello. Probablement marié à son foutu ordinateur. Et, euh, ce gamin a vraiment besoin d’une coupe de cheveux.

– Et avez-vous déjà forcé votre frère dans une quelconque activité sexuelle ?

…

– Oh mon dieu, je sais ce que sait. Vous êtes le larbin d’Henricksen, pas vrai ? J’espère que vous avez un gros chèque et un repas qui vous attend à la maison parce que mec, je n’aimerais pas être à votre place.

– S’il vous plaît, ré…

– Pour l’amour de dieu, bien sûr que je ne l’ai pas violé. Il est mon petit frère. Quel genre de psychopathe que vous me prenez ?’’ enfin, je veux dire, je suppose qu’il y a tous ces pillages de tombe, le métamorphe, le braquage à la banque et les multitudes de cadavres mais quand même.

– Le soudoyer, le faire chanter.

– J’en suis presque sûr que ça compte comme un viol. Je ne suis pas débile, chérie.

…

– Écoutez, madame, ça me dérange que vous faites du bruit ? Vous êtes en train de me déconcentrer où je vais décider de me débarrasser du corps de l’adolescent qui est dans mon coffre.

– Euh bien, est-ce qu’il y a un corps d’adolescent dans votre coffre ?

– Non, bien sûr qu’il n’y en a pas putain, c’est évident.

– Continuons dans ce cas.

– Ouais, continuons.

– Dean, avez-vous déjà participé de quelque manière que se soit dans une activité sexuelle consentante ou pas avec votre petit frère ?

…

– Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Je suis le grand méchant loup et Sammy est le petit chaperon rouge, ah ? Vous essayez de le faire passer pour une victime ?

– Dois-je ?

…

– Weh, j’imagine que je n’ai jamais vraiment… vous devriez peut-être. Peut-être qu’il est, merde, peut-être je le suis.

– Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire, Dean ?

– Mais je suis sûr que je ne veux pas en parler

– Est-ce que c’est un aveu ?

– Hey, qui vous êtes, la police de l’inceste ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

  


– S’il vous plaît, veuillez indiquer votre nom pour l’enregistrement.

– Où est Dean ?

– Votre _nom_.

– Je veux mon frère.

– Et vous pouvez le voir après qu’on est finit ici. Votre _nom_.

– Sam Winchester.

– Ok, Sammy, on va co…

– J’ai dit Sam pas Sammy.

…

– Aieuh, merde.

– Désolé, Sammy mais, c’est tout ce que tu auras comme câlin ici. Ooh, désolé, est-ce que j’ai coupé ta si jolie lèvre ? C’est une honte que Dean n’est pas ici pour te faire un petit bisou pour que tu ailles mieux.

– Si Dean était ici, il n’aurait pas fait un bisou pour que s’aille mieux. Je pense qu’il vous poignarderait probablement.

– Est-ce que c’est une menace, gamin ?

– Non, c’est une déclaration. Est-ce que vous avez un tissu ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que mon nez saigne là où vous m’avez frappé, que j’en suis quasiment sûr, que c’est une violation de mes droits.

– Que t’es sensible. Utilise ta putain de manche, gamin. Ton grand frère n’est pas ici pour jouer au chevalier en armure.

…

– Alors, Sammy…

– Sam.

– Sammy, dis-moi un peu sur toi et Dean.

…

– Oh, on a eu un bon moment ensemble.

– Continue.

– C’était tellement incroyable.

– Continue.

– Le chauffage du motel en général craint, c’est la seule chose. Et vous devriez essayer de creuser une tombe en plein hiver.

– Alors dis-moi, gamin. Dean t’as déjà baisé ?

…

– Excusez-moi ?

– Il t’a attaché, frappé tes fesses, cloué au sol, t’as sodomisé peu importe comment ça s’appelle, je ne juge pas.

– Haha, vous savez que nous sommes frères, pas vrai ?

– Oh, oui. Je me demandais si tu le savais ?

– C’est quoi votre problème ?

– Ou peut-être que tu es au-dessus, peut-être que tu aimes prendre la queue de ton grand frère entre tes fesses, hein ?

– C’est pas croyable !

– Juste répond à la question mon petit Sammy, après tu peux partir.

– Vous êtes qui, la police de l’inceste ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Écoutez, chérie, peut-être que moi et Sammy sommes proches. Merde, vous pouvez me dire qu’on est plus proche que la normale.

– Est-ce vrai, Dean ? Physiquement proche ?

– Vous savez ce que Sam dirait s’il était ici ? Il vous dirait de sortir votre esprit pervers de votre putain de gouttière.

– Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi, Dean. À partir de maintenant, Sam est un suspect. Vous, vous êtes fini, vous comprenez ! C’est fini pour vous alors, est-ce qu’il y a un autre crime sexuel ? S’il devait ressortir que Sam a été manipulé de quelque façon que se soit, il aura une meilleure chance de s’en sortir.

– Attendez, vous dites…

– Oui.

– Si je me confesse, Sam s’en sortira ?

– C’est ce que je dis.

…

– Alors laissez-moi vous parler de ce jour où j’ai baisé mon frère.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– C’est ridicule.

– C’est ça, gamin ? Tu as l’air assez nerveux.

– C’est une perversion de la justice.

– Écoute tout ce que je dis c’est, si tu es une victime, on ne porte pas plainte contre les victimes.

– Allez vous faire foutre.

– Sammy, c’est ta meilleure chance. Tu sais que c’est vrai !

– Ne m’appelez pas, comme ça, putain.

– Dean est fini. Nous l’avons plaqué contre un mur si tu pardonnes l’expression. Toi, gamin ? On a rien de solide.

– Vous essayez d’accuser Dean d’agression sexuelle sur moi.

– Oui, tout ce que tu as à faire est de dire oui. Allons, Sammy mon garçon, il n’a jamais essayé de faire semblant ?

– Voulez-vous sortir de votre esprit pervers ?

– Le devrais-je ?

…

– Eh bien, si ce n’est pas une agression ? Et si c’était consentant, ah ! Qu’est-ce que vous allez dire, alors ?

– Ce n’est pas une route que tu voudras emprunter, gamin.

…

– Alors, laissez-moi vous racontez cette fois où j’ai supplié mon frère de me baiser.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Sammy fait les plus beaux sons, vous savez ! Tous ces petits miaulements et ces petits gémissements. Mon dieu, c’est la chose la plus chaude que j’ai entendue.

– Dean, est-ce nécessaire ? Vous ne voulez pas prolonger cette conversation, j’en suis sûr.

– Oui… oui mais seigneur, vous devez le voir quand il tient ses jambes ouvertes pour moi, ses genoux touchant ses oreilles. Je vous jure ses jambes sont interminables. Il a aussi ce petit trou rose.

– Monsieur Winchester…

– Chérie vous l’avez demandé, je réponds. Est-ce que je vous ai parlé de cette fois à Dakota ? Des kilomètres de route au milieu de la nuit. On sait arrêter dans un champ. Je l’ai allongé sur le capot et je l’ai léché…

– Cela n’aide pas votre cas, Dean…

– J’ai arrêté ma langue sur son si joli trou sentant ces muscles se contracter faisant des sons mouillés.

– Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez la gravité de votre situation ici, Dean…

– Seigneur, il est tellement serré autour de ma queue, vous savez ! L’étroitesse, l’humidité et la douceur de ses parois. Ce n’est pas comme quand je baise une fille. Je veux dire, vous savez, bien sûr, je suis monté comme un cheval mais Sammy… vous penseriez, c’est comme frapper une batte de baseball à la façon dont il couine, Jésus…

– J’arrête l’enregistrement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Et puis, il l’a enfoncé en moi, je vous le dis. La meilleure nuit de ma vie. Et puis, il y a cette fois où on était en train de travailler sur un cas dans Oasis Plains, il y avait cette maison avec une douche à vapeur’’ et sérieusement, les choses qu’on a faites là-bas parfois je pensais qu’on était pas capable de nous démêler, je veux dire les positions dans lesquelles on s'est mis,- et je vous jure que personne ne peut compliquer le sexe sous la douche comme Dean le peut…

– Tu es en train de te foutre de moi gamin.

– Écoutez, officier, je vous donne juste la dure réalité des faits donc je résume : on était à la Nouvelle-Orléans après un esprit vengeur, il y avait cette immense maison abandonnée alors Dean voulait me baiser sur toutes les surfaces de la maison et je veux dire littéralement, il avait une check-list.

– Petite tapette, tu rends ça, merde…

– Je pense que la garde-robe était la partie la plus difficile. Il y avait tous ces morceaux sculptés. J’ai eu des bleus pendant des semaines. C’était super… aieuh, et ça, c’était pourquoi ?

– Pour être peu coopératif espère de petite merde.

– Eh bien, on dirait que mon manque de coopération vous a donné une érection.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Ai-je déjà mentionné ses cheveux ? Parce que je sais que je dis toujours qu’il a besoin de les couper, mais sérieusement, c’est la chose la plus douce juste la bonne longueur pour que je l’attrape avec mes mains pendant qu’il me taille une pipe. Et dieu, il adore quand je le baise contre le mur, vous savez, quand je tire sur ses cheveux et puis, madame, vous allez bien ?

– Je… il fait chaud ici ?

– Mm, non. Si vous allez bien, voulez-vous que je vous raconte cette fois après une chasse à wendigo ?

– Je reviens dans une minute.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Cinq minutes plus tard.**

– Je ne comprends pas. Il était juste ici. J’ai quitté la pièce seulement deux minutes peut-être. Et tu dis…

– Le gosse ne coopérait pas, d’accord. Je suis juste sorti de la pièce pour, mm, radio, quelqu’un. Je suis entré et il était plus là.

– Oh mon dieu, c’est affreux. Ils étaient dans deux pièces différentes. Tous les deux partis. Comment ils ont fait ?

– Ces erreurs de la nature, dieu sait comment. Ils baisaient ensemble, tu sais !

– Dégoûtant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

  


**Pendant ce temps**

– Aller, aller, aller, aller. Court.

– Dean pour l’amour de dieu où est la voiture ?

– Garé à un demi-kilomètre sur la route, d’accord ? Deacon ne pouvait pas le trouver.

– Oh jésus, tout ça c’était d’un cheveu près.

– Mec, la policière qui m’a parlé, elle n’était même pas sexy.

– Dean pour l’amour de dieu, le mec qui m’a interrogé était du genre à battre sa femme.

– C’est lui qui t’a donné cet œil au beurre noir !

– Et ma blessure à la lèvre, non Dean n’y va pas là-bas.

– Je vais lui arracher ses poumons.

– Non, tu ne vas pas le faire, Dean. Relaxe voilà comme ça. L’Impala t’attend.

– Si ce n’était pas pour mon bébé.

– Oui, je sais. Allez, on y va et hey, qu’est-ce qu’ils ont voulu que tu dises ?

– Oh, hmm, ils n’ont pas cessé de me poser des questions.

– Eh bien mais quel genre !

– Nous, Sam, nous. Ce n’était pas beau.

– Est-ce qu’ils ont… ?

– Je pense qu’ils pensaient qu’on baisait ensemble putain ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Sérieux ? Nom de dieu.

– Est-ce qu’ils t’ont demandé ça aussi, Sammy ?

– Quoi ! Mmm, ouais enfin je leur ai dit non bien sûr. C’est évident.

– Ouais, ouais moi aussi, bien sûr. Je l’ai nié jusqu’à devenir bleu.

– Dean, euh… ils étaient sûrs qu’ils avaient raison.

– Bande de taré.

– Pas vrai ! Je veux dire, on est frère.

– Pff.

– Je ne te baiserais pas même si j’étais payé.

– Ouais, ouais, moi non plus. Je veux dire, évidemment.

– Moi aussi, pareil dieu c’est tellement stupide.

…

– Hey, Sam.

– Ouais ?

– Et si on était comme tu sais, si on était, si on était.

– En train de baiser.

– Ouais, ça. Si on était, ça ne changerait rien entre nous, pas vrai ?!

– Jeez, Dean, quel est ce genre de question ?

– Eh bien, tout ira bien.

– Nous serions foutus. Cela changerait.

– Ouais mais les autres trucs.

– Quels autres trucs ?

– Tu sais, toi et moi. Nous.

– Bien sûr que ça ne changera rien, espère d’idiot.

…

– Dean ! Est-ce que j’ai dit quelque chose de mal. Hey, Dean !

– Entre dans la voiture, Sam.

– Mec sérieusement.

– Juste entre dans cette putain de voiture.

– Très bien.

Fin

  



End file.
